Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 9
Nico 'W'hy am I such a idiot? Ebony asked about my sister, well she asked about more people in my cabin and the last quest so she did technically, and I shut down. At first, I was mad at her for asking and sad when I thought about it. Bicana was my only family and she left me and then died a heroes death. I still had issues with people even bringing up her name or anything relating to the quest she was on. While I was deep in thought, she... she grabbed my hand. I looked down at my hand. "You okay?" Leo asked me. "Fine," I replied. ''She grabbed my hand willingly, does she like me? No. That's a stupid idea. ''I then decided to focus on something else. "So," I said trying to start up a conversation, "did Chiron tell you anything about the meeting?" "Well, Jason came and got me at the forges. He asked me to get you, then us meet back up in the then he went off to get Piper and Annabeth." "Oh..." **** A few minutes later, Annabeth led Jason and Piper into the main room where Leo and I had already set ourselves down. Chiron then came out of his office. "It's good to see that all of you came so quickly. Now, Jason has informed me of the newest prophecy and who it concerns," he glanced at me. "From what I can tell, the five of the six are in this room, and the one who is at the hidden place could be Percy." "It has to be," Annabeth said. "Back to what I was saying, before you all can go, you must find out whom the sixth demigod is." "I talked to Katie," Annabeth said, "and she said that she didn't think that the Vine is any of them." "Then who could it be?" Jason asked. I looked at the wall, grape vines were coming down the wall, something Dionysus, Mr. D, had left with the Pac-man machine. "Dionysus," I said like I was in some sort of daze. Then, in a stronger voice, "Dionysus, it must be a child of Dionysus." Annabeth's face changed to her thinking look, "Of course! How could I be so-" "Dumb?" Leo asked. He then realized what he said, "Not like you are!" Annabeth cracked a bit of a smile, "Yeah, dumb." I knew why she smiled. That moment remind her of Percy, he use to always do that to her. Leo was shocked, and probably was about to ask why she was smiling when Piper said, "Are there any kids of Dionysus here anyways?" "One," Annabeth said. "Pollux." "Do you think he'll come?" I asked her. "Once he hears the proof then maybe." "We better go tell him, huh?" Leo asked. "Yes, let's go. Good bye, Chiron," Annabeth then left the Big House, and was slowly followed by the rest of us. **** We all followed single filed behind Annabeth, who went straight to the dinning pavilion. Everyone was eating, laughing, and having a great time. We all made our way to table twelve, Dionysus' table. Usually, Dionysus himself sits there with his very few children and some satyrs, but sine the gods were "recalled" he hasn't been back since -and probably loving it too. Pollux was sitting down, eating slowly, and some satyrs were with him. He looked at us and frowned. "Hi, Pollux," Annabeth said. We all spread out. "Hi," his frown faded slightly. "What do you guys need?" "It's about the new prophecy." Pollux looked behind us, I'm guessing to say if anyone had heard what Annabeth had said. He then looked back at us, "I heard one of the Aphrodite girls telling a Demeter kid about it, but I thought that it was just a rumor." "It's not. And we think that you might be apart of it." "Is it okay if we talk about this somewhere else?" Pollux asked, still keeping his composure, something he defiantly didn't get from his father. Annabeth nodded. Pollux got up, showing off his six foot height, and led us a few feet out of the pavilion. He then turned beck to us. "Now, why in Hades name do you think I'm suppose to be on this quest? I've never been on a quest in my life, and I can't think of a child of Dionysus whose ever been on one." "The reason," Jason said as he stood next to Annabeth, "is because of a line in the prophecy." Pollux was quiet for a few moments, "Alright. Tell me the prophecy." Jason then recited the prophecy. "Will you join us?" Annabeth asked once Jason was finished. Pollux sighed, "Do I have a choice?" Annabeth smiled, "Thank you, Pollux. We'll be telling the campers about the quest at the campfire." He nodded and made his way back to his table. "Well," Leo said, "I'll be going to get some food. Anyone joining me?" Piper and Jason followed him in. "He didn't seem very trilled," I told Annabeth as we stood there. "You weren't either." "True. Are you planning on grabbing something before the campfire?" "Not really. I think I'll go back to my cabin, make a double check on the blueprints." "Cool. See you in a few then." "Yeah." I then walked back into the pavilion. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page